Alpha And Omega One Shots!
by RexieCakes
Summary: A series of unrelated drabbles/short one-shots for the Alpha and Omega couples! I am currently accepting prompts if requested! So come on in and join the fun! :D
1. Pine Cone Crash!

Lilly quickly looked all around to make sure no one, but she and Garth were in the area. If someone came walking through they'd be in for a huge surprise...

"Kay, Garth! We're all set!"The white omega cheered.

The male alpha smiled and then picked up the pine cone that laid beside his paws. The pair had come up with a new game: Pinecone Crash!

"Alright ready, Lilly?"Garth asked making sure his mate would be prepared.

"Ready!"Lilly replied grinning widely picking up a pine cone that was beside her paws.

Both wolves had gotten themselves a pile of pine cones before the game, cause once it started... you couldn't just go looking for more.

The rules to the same were simple whoever crashed all their pine cones into the tree first won.

And with that the couple started the game. Garth used his back paws to push two pine cones at once at the tree, and sure enough both broke into pieces and landed on the ground.

Lilly growled under her breath she'd only managed to get one to crash into the tree, and since she wasn't an Alpha she didn't know the fancy tricks to win such a game like this.

However then the omega came up with an idea, as Garth continued to crash the pine cones into the tree.

The white wolf picked up three cones and three them with all her force! They flew through the air and hit the tree hard, breaking into pieces and landing on the ground.

That's when the male alpha's jaw dropped. His mate was now ahead of him in the game!

"She's not gonna win this!"Garth thought as he quickly pushed two more pine cones towards the tree, by once again using his back paws.

However Lilly was still winning! She had realized by throwing three at a time was her trick! Her ticket to winning Pine Cone Crash!

"I'm so winning, Garthy!"The omega laughed throwing two more cones at the tree, which crashed into it and went into tiny pieces.

"YOU'LL NEVER BEAT ME!"The alpha barked playfully eyeing the tree with full focus.

"Oh yes I will!"Lilly howled throwing her last PineCone at the tall tree, which crashed into it and fell to the ground in tiny bits.

"WHAT! NO WAY HOW! HOW!"Garth cried in defeat.

"How? Well that answer is simple really, you see I'm just that awesome and that is how I win a game against an alpha,"Lilly explained.

"Okay fine! But I demand a rematch!"Garth replied wanting to win so badly.

"Alright let's go for it!"Lilly chuckled.

"Yes let's!"Garth agreed following his mate to find some more Pine cones. And only if Garth and Lilly knew they'd been watched that whole time from behind a nearby bush... well then they would have known that the game had given Kate and Humphrey a wonderful idea.

"It'll be nice playing Pine cone crash with you!"The gray omega said winking at his mate

"Oh yes! And when our cones crash together it'll be even more nice!"The tan wolf responded winking back at her mate, as they headed for their den.

* * *

**xD Alright I must say I think I did rather good on this! Considering it's freaking midnight here, and I'm like ready to fall asleep. Lol well anyways this will be one-shot stories for both A and O pairs also I'm accepting prompts if requested so got an idea for a one-shot story for me? tell me and I'll write it as a chapter for this! so anyways owo next chapter coming soon! So review, please? ^^**


	2. Rambling

Humphrey frowned and stared at Kate from across the filed and pulled on Garth's left ear. "We always sit next to the girls. Why aren't we sitting next to them? I want to sit next to them!"The Gray Omega whined.

Garth looked unimpressed. "You want to sit next to Kate,"he corrected."And we don't always sit next to the girls. You have a lot to learn, young grasshopper."

"Young grasshopper? "That is the stupidest phrase, I swear. Find something better, Garth." Can-do snickered as he took a bite of the caribou that the group was sharing for dinner.

The green-eyed Alpha put his head down and sighed. He had really been hanging around Lilly a little too much... To learn such a phrase like that one.

"Anyways we are not sitting by the girls cause we have to plan our sleepover,"Hutch added.

"Sleepover!? I can't sit by my mate because we have to plan a stupid sleepover! That's completely absurd!"Humphrey cried.

"It's tradition! Once a month all of us crash into one of our dens, and play games, tell jokes, eat a lot of meat and such, so they are intense and therefore must be planned,"Garth explained.

"Sounds real intense..."Humphrey muttered under his breath.

"Come on guys! Back to planning game suggestions?"Hutch barked.

"Oh oh! I suggest that game Lilly and I made called Pine Cone Crash!"Garth cheered.

"I want to talk about something else!"Humphrey roared before the others could reply to Garth's suggestion.

Garth groaned, but Can-do padded his shoulder and motioned for Humphrey to continue. He leaned towards Hutch and Garth and whispered, "Maybe if we let him talk for a bit, he'll let us get back to planning."

The others nodded and went along with Can-do's plan as Humphrey spoke up.

"I was thinking about Kate,"Humphrey began as he looked to where the girls were sitting.

He looked all zoned out and dreamy eyed. Garth mumbled something about being possessed while Hutch insisted that it was just love.

She's just so beautiful," The omega sighed. "She likes to act tough but she's actually really sweet, you know?"

Can-do snorted. "Kate? Sweet?"

"She is," Humphrey insisted, staring at Kate with a serene smile. "She's everything good in the world bundled up into one perfect being..."

"Okay... This is a little much even for me... Cut it out, Humphrey!"Garth hissed.

"But I can't!" Humphrey was grinning stupidly at the area of the field where the girls sat. Kate hadn't even noticed he was staring. "I love how she always has a comeback to everything I throw at her. But she's not totally invincible either. I can still make her blush. I love making her blush."

Can-do groaned and put his paws to his ears. "This was a mistake," he said. "Back to the planning. Just tune him out."

Hutch looked at Humphrey, completely bewildered. He was still rambling about Kate's "big heart" and her "precious smile". "I recommend that rock catching game we had to play when we were in alpha school,"

"No!" Garth and Can-do chorused together.

"Tag!"

20 questions!... Hunting Party!"

Not liking any of each other's ideas... The three wolves kept continuing to argue over games, drowning out Humphrey's steady stream of Kate-oriented compliments.

Finally, Humphrey slammed his paws forcefully on the ground, making the other three jump. "You're not listening to me," he whined. "I'm about to say something important!"

"Oh," Can-do said. "You've been rambling about Kate for the last half hour. You should have warned us you were about to say something important. Go ahead."

"I officially declare Kate the most beautiful girl on the planet!"Humphrey cheered.

Can-do pushed Humphrey onto the ground and walked off without a backwards glance with Garth and Hutch right behind his lead.

* * *

**Hey everyone!c: Here is chapter 2 for my one-shot story I love this idea... Cause I can really see Humphrey talking about how perfect Kate is. So anyways review? and the next one-shot will be with an OC pairing just letting ya'll know.x3**


End file.
